Weather of the Century
by castaway1001
Summary: The Doctor has Jack, Rose, Donna,and Martha traveling with him in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and she breaks down during a weather pattern that happens once ever century. They check into a hotel and the Doctor gets broken. 10th Doctor rape/abuse (My First Story) Please review! In-Progress. Chapter 3 up now!
1. Prologue

The alley was in the process of being bombed by mini artilleries of the liquid kind. The rain keep a steady beat as the thunder kept the bass and the lighting lit up the sky. The street connecting to the alley was slowly flooding and it would be perfectly calm if it wasn't raining, meaning there was no rubber boots splashing in the puddle with no hurrying moms behind them to chastise them to not get wet.

The rain was so distracting that nobody heard the loud "whooshing" sound as a dark but somehow bright blue police bow slowly vaporized in the alley with every whoosh. The doors swung open and out came a ginger, a girl with a union jack on her shirt, and a girl wearing a red leather jacket. They ran out sputtering and coughing as a man wearing a navy shirt with suspenders pulled a man in brown pinstripes out of the damaged T.A.R.D.I.S. The doors were still open and smoke was still coming out. You could see then light from the flickering fire inside the ship. They all huddled around the burning Police Box as the man in pinstripes ran inside with a fire extinguisher that he found in his, bigger on the inside, pockets and started spraying blindly. He extinguished the fire that took on the console and brushed himself off dropped the fire extinguisher and hurried outside so his hair didn't get caught on fire by the smoldering remains of the console room.

He splayed his right hand on the door. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He quickly recoiled his hand, with a gasp, from the T.A.R.D.I.S door and looked at his fingers which were now pink turning red and they were starting to swell." Aw, I love this hand. But the universe seems to hate it." He quickly ran the fingers of his left hand over the palm of his left one. "….it's not your fault. I was being a bit pushy." He whispered to the T.A.R.D.I.S as the pain in his hand numbed a little bit as the T.A.R.D.I.S comforted him.

The Doctor quickly turned around and started busying himself with different things as the group turned to stare at The Doctor as he flashed a sad grin. The grin suddenly turned into a genuine off centered smile as his hand shoved themselves inside his jacket pockets.

He rummaged around in his jacket checking ever pocket inside and out throwing random fruits and vegetables (no pears), jelly beans, and plumbing apparatus. The group stifled a laugh as he tugged out a miniature sink.

After searching his jacket thoroughly he threw off his jacket, tossed it at Rose, who unexpected it, fumbled with care not trying to drop it in the water level that was hugging the soles of their shoes. After reaching in his left side trouser pocket he clamped on to something with a celebratory grin on his face as he moved the contraption closer to his body. He grabbed his brown glasses and shoved them over his nose as pressed random buttons and a long monotone noise came as all his companions whipped their heads at him "Sorry." he apologized cheekily. "Ohhhh. I am so thick! Thickity thick!" He exclaimed as the results came in through the palm sized machine.

He momentarily forgot about the rain, the broken T.A.R.D.I.S, and even his companions'. As he was entranced by the blinking beeping device. He was knocked back to reality by a powerful slap of the Donna Noble variety.

"Oi! Spaceman! Could you stop bleeping and tell us where we are? We need to get out of the rain!"

"Sure. Sorry." The Doctor stopped running his gob for a second and started rubbing his face which had faintly red five-star across his cheek. He stopped rubbing his cheek and went to push open the police boxes door…which were locked…and he pretty much just shouldered the door and he crippled with pain against the door.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S just told me that if we try to open, fix, or replace any of her parts she will hold me personally responsible. And I really don't want that." He winced.

"Ummmmm Doctor. Where are we?" Jack questioned.

"Three. Maybe four." The answer wasn't the correct one.

"Hours? Minutes? Days?" Jack questioned the changed question in a stride.

"Weeks." the Doctor nodded.

"WEEKS!" the group screeched.

"Well we better find a hotel. We are going to be here for a while." The Doctor took a long sad glance at the T.A.R.D.I.S and he grabbed his friends' hands and they looked at the blue box collectively as the rain poured down in a steady beat, ping- ponging over the group of people in the alley staring at the mysterious dark but somehow bright blue box in alleyway.


	2. Scrambling In The Rain

After a long and heartfelt moment Rose whispered into the Doctors ear "There are no use us standing here getting soaked." The Doctor snapped out of the phase and shocked everyone of the collective group stare by yelling out "Soooo…We really should find a hotel before you guys get sick. Well any place for shelter really if…" Rose cut him off before he could get into a five hour ramble. "Where are we anyway?"

"Not Earth. Somewhere kinda likes a way station for travelers. The only permanent residents are the workers and their families. " He looked down at the machine that was still beeping that he fished out of his pocket." We could probably find one no problem. A hotel, not a residential house." He looked around while walking him although he couldn't see much through the rain. "Looks like the same housing units as on Earth." He gave a jump." Gravity's pretty close. And the atmosphere is about the same."

The machine with the monotone beep sudennly changed into a high pitch ding and the street they were walking down was suddenly pitching quiet. Well, it was pretty much quiet except the rain that was raising the flood level to their ankles. The Doctor looked at the machine then took off his glasses because his vision was being blurred from the rain drops catching on his lenses. He looked at the screen and stopped walking so abruptly Martha walked into him. He cried out loud "Martha watch where you are going. Please." He looked down at the screen. "Oh my head is so stupid!"

"Did you find out where we are, Doc.?" Questioned Jack

"Yep!" he smiled with a cocked grin. "We are on Nexeaus. Number Five in the Nebulaxs Constellation. We could probably wander a bit, see the sights, and when we stumble across one, a hotel, we could get a room or two. Probably the best case. And when the T.A.R.D.I.S is done repairing herself, Well allons-y!"

"If you have forgotten, Doctor," he shot him an accusing glare. "It's raining. Were soaked. And I am about two minutes away from slapping you."

The Doctor looked at Jack with a sad puppy dog look, "Donna and Jackie already do it. Please don't start. They're they only ones you do that," as if that were obvious.

Everyone had stopped walking and the side-talking was nonexistent, the machine had long since stopped beeping. The only sound was the clapping of the quarter sized raindrops on the pavement.

Rose broke the awkward silence, "So let's find that hotel," And they scrambled of into the night.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of wandering around, being poured on, running through flooded alleyways, hitting dead ends they finally stumbled on a brightly lit building standing out through the thunderstorm.

As they doorman opened the large double door they all stumbled in ,tripping over each other until they rested on the floor in one giant heap of multi-colored cloth, leather, and the occasional brown pinstriped arm. They detangled themselves with a wet slosh.

The said slosh caught everyone's attention in the lobby that didn't get caught when they rolled in through the door. The people at the front desk shot them accusing glare. The Doctor jumped up and brushed himself off extending a arm as he walked up to the front desk and shook all the receptionists hands and introduced all of his friends standing up as he did so, "Hello I'm The Doctor. These are my companions Rose, Martha," he said motioning with his hands, "Donna and this is…."

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," He was on the floor posed in the most suggestive manner possible with the most dignity he could muster. "At your service." He said with a wink.

"Oh would you just shut up!" the Doctor yelled and turned around to confront the captain.

Martha stepped forward. Why did they always have to fight about stupid things? "Two rooms." The receptionists gaze shifted from the two men fighting to Martha, standing with her hand on her hips staring at them expectantly. Jack was now standing up, chest puffed out, eye level with The Doctor claiming he could "hit" on anything he liked and it _was_ just a joke.

"You always act exactly like a child. I can never take you anywhere! You would go…with…hit… go dancing with anything that moves, anything that has a heartbeat. You never think of the consequences!"

Jack came back with something along the lines of, "I do to think about consequences."

"Jack! You are so immature!" argued the Doctor

"Oh Doctor. You totally wish you could tap this," Jack gestured to his whole body. The time lord recoiled in disgust as he snorted, "You're disgusting. So egotistical…"

Seeing as this was going to go on for a while longer Donna, put her fingers to her mouth and blew.

The Doctor and Jack were surprised as much as everyone else snapped their heads at Donna.

"Oi! Spaceman, Mr. Impossible time to check in."

The Doctor gave her a look as he slowly walked over to her. Between the whistle, slaps, and the jabs about his weight he didn't know how he could stand her. Well, she is one of my best friends, he thought to himself. I've got to love her. He brushed his pinstriped armor off, turning away from Jack ,and sauntered over to the circular desk. With a face as red as red as Donna hairs.

"Uh, um," He was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly "Sorry, for the outburst, the noise, and our entrance. It was a little wet out there and we were just happy we found this place. My ship crashed and is repairing herself." He paused to look around at the lobby. "Oh this reminds me of the visit to the Queens Castle. Made myself look quite like a fool there," he lo stopped rubbing his neck. "And there was this one time at…."

The receptionists caught on that the Doctor was not going to stop running his gob so he cut the Doctor off because he wanted to get this uncultured group of people out of his lobby so jumped in the conversation, "Two rooms, right?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Sorry, got a bit carried away." Replied the Doctor as a horrible effort to cover up his new embarrassment.

"Room 205 and room 207. Floor seven. Here are two lists of the activity rooms. Please don't trash your room, and please be courteous," He looked at the Doctor. "What name do you want the room checked out in?"

"T.A.R.D.I.S, party of five." Rose said quickly.  
"And how will you pay for it?" The receptionist questioned that they would have any money at all.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and fished around in his pockets for a credit card (He only had one). He put it under the desk, and out of veiw and soniced it, making the money supply infinate.

"This should cover it." And he handed the card to the receptionist.

"Do you have any idea when the storm is going to blow over?" Jack stepped forward.

"Sir, this is Nexeaus. "He said in a condensending tone. " We are currently in a weather pattern that happens once every century. It rains for a week straight flooding the streets, then it freezes, making the roads unravel able, then it thaws out flooding the roads again then it's just a waiting game. So all in all…"

"About three to four weeks." The Doctor cut him off. "Just as long as the T.A.R.D.I.S will take to repair herself. The timing couldn't be more brilliant!"

"Come on guys lets go." Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"By the way," the Doctor loosed Jacks grip on his arm and ran back over to the front desk. His converse squeaking against the tile flooring. "Do you have any bananas here?"

The receptionist looked at the Doctor weirdly.

"No? Its fine I have my own. Well allons-y!" he ran off to his face palming friends at the elevators.


	3. Hotel Room Buddies

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. I really don't have a excuse but how about this: " I was riding my pet unicorn, Cornelius, and he "accidently" flew into a wardrobe that lead us to Narnia and we happened to stumble upon Camp Half-Blood ( like really WTF) and surprisingly the Doctor was there. We saved the world a couple times and he was going to take me back to my normal time zone and universe but the T.A.R.D.I.S screwed up and it was about four days later. So I just left." How was that for an excuse? Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own Doctor Who. I know right? Such a failure. Let me just go cry in a corner while you read this and I will think of my life choices. Enjoy and allons-y!**

The group walked up to their rooms. The rooms were right across the hall from each other.

"So how are we going split this up?" Said Jack. He kinda wanted a room for the Doctor and himself. He had some planned things that the Doctor didn't know that were going to happen. They probably weren't

" 'Bout me, Donna ,and Martha split a room. And you and the Doctor split the other." Rose offered

"Sure. I and the Doctor have some unfinished biusiness we need to take care of." He said with a wink to the Doctor as he grabbed him by the tie and proceeded to pull him into the hotel room.

The Doctor looked back at his female companions with a scared look in his eyes. "Can I sleep in your guy's room tonight?" After hearing a no response and seeing amused looks from his colleagues. He offered a squeaky please as he gripped the sides of the doorway.

"You're on your own spaceman." Donna replied with a smirk.

The Doctor gulped and was sent tumbling on the ground as the immortal gripping the, blue and brown, tie, that was pulled taught across his shoulder and behind his back, gave one last tug and the Doctor landed with a thud as the door closed behind him as his captor let go of his tie with a laugh as he sat down on the bed laughing, his face turning bright red from the lack of oxygen from his laughing fit.

The Doctor got up staring a hole through the man laying on the bed gasping for air.

"That was so not funny." The time lord said with glare as he straightens his tie.

"It so was." Jack finally caught his breath. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:03 am. He looked out the windows. It was so dark already that if he didn't know the time he would have thought it was the middle of the night. "What time is dinner?"

"I think I saw something on the activity brochure about it being around six o'clock. Let's go get the girls then head down."

"Sure." Jack replied "You go get them while I get freshened up."

"Maybe I need to get cleaned up too." The Doctor replied like a child. "Did you ever think of that?"

"No. But do you need to or are you just whining proving a point?"

"Fine. I'll go get the girls." The Doctor replied glumly. "Don't take too long."

And The Doctor stepped into the hall and he closed the door behind him.

Martha and Donna were sitting on one of the beds in there room watching an alien with red skin and a _very_ long neck talk about the national economy of Nexeaus. Rose was in the bathroom drying her hair and trying to look presentable before it was time to go to dinner.

Martha turned to Donna. "Do you have any idea when dinner is?"

"No idea. Maybe we should go ask the boys." Donna suggested. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

Martha got up, throwing a questioning glance at the ginger sitting on the bed, walked up to the door shoving her eye up to the piece of magnifying glass that went through the door and looked through seeing nothing. This prompted her to open the door and stick her head through the crack between the door and the wall, scanning the hall for pranksters.

Donna had gotten up from the bed and joined Martha at the door. Martha removed her head and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Rose had finished in the bathroom and joined the girls in the room. The only thing Rose had on was a _very_ low slung towel over bright fire truck engine red undergarments. Donna and Martha understood that the clothes that she had on offered little to no protection for running about in a lighting storm. They resumed their places on the bed with their friend. Suddenly the door burst open scaring the girls and making Rose fall of the bed and her towel coming loose from around her.

The Doctor ran through the open door lunging for the pillows on the bed as the girls sat there bewildered by this crazy man in pinstripes. He threw a couple pillows at them as he kept one for himself and he launched himself off of the bed and started swinging his pillow trying to knock one of the girls of balance.

Rose was the first one to figure out what was going on as soon as she got struck in the face with a not so feathery pillow for the Doctors bombardment. She swung at him, hitting across the left side of his face and he tumbled down into the mattress with a loud thud and let he go of his pillow. Donna and Martha got the memo a little later and they grabbed the discarded pillows form the rough carpet and started help Rose with a one sided pillow attack on the Doctor. He tried to get up numerous times but only to be stopped by a pillow to the face.

"Stop." Gasp filled with laughther. "Please." The "please" ended in a high pitch squeak with another bout of laughter from him and his torturers.

He found the pillow that fell from his grasp earlier found his hand and no later he swung and Rose at the exact same spot she hit him, surprising her. He pounced on her and sent her tumbling to the ground with his protective arms circling around her as they landed on the floor with him on top of her, their legs in a tangle on the floor.

Donna and Martha looked at the Doctors compromising position with a half-naked girl underneath him. The duo on the floor was laughing hysterically when suddenly a knock from the other side of the door rang out and the laughter was reduced to uncontrollable giggles.

Jack stepped forward through the entryway and joined Martha and Donna staring at the Doctor and Rose.

"Ahem." The giggling was reduced to nothing as the last of the time lord's and his companion's pillow fight memory slipped the through the cracks. The Doctor's and Rose's face turned redder than Donna's hair as he slowly detangled himself from Rose. His face became redder (if that was even possible) when he saw Rose had a very limited choice of clothing. He stood up and backed away as one of hands went to the back of his neck as if to rub away the embarrassment. Rose got up and grabbed the towel and ran to the bathroom to put clothes on. Jack chuckled to himself, "Way to be smooth with the ladies, Doc."

Donna stepped in, "Jack knock it off. That's not funny."

Jack in turned red. He knew if he put up a fight with Ms. Noble he would get an earful.

They were silently waiting for Rose to get dressed so they could head down.

As if silently answering a plea, that all of they were repeating over and over in their heads like a secret mantra, Rose stepped out of the bathroom. "Well let's go get some dinner."

The goofy, oversized grin landed itself on the Doctors face. As he walked over to the door, twisted the handle, like he would push open the T.A.R.D.I.S' doors, and he said to his companions amusement "Allons-y!" and they headed into the bland undecorated hallway.

**How was that? Review please! Sorry it took a long time. **


	4. A Dinner Amongst Stars

The group found the banquet hall for dinner no problem. They walked in the hall and surprising it was jam packed. Almost every table was full with hotel attendees with their plates filled with various foods from various cultures spanning across the many planets belonging to many solar systems. Most of the food looked like belonged to a certain life sustaining rock 3 planets away from the sun, in a solar system that belonged in a Milky Way Galaxy.

The Doctor spotted a certain yellow, etible object as he grabbed Roses hands and rushed to the buffet table, pulling a pink and yellow human stumbling behind him.

"Rose! Rose! Look they have bananas!" His face fell. "The bloke at check-in lied to me. Well that's just rude. I wonder why." His face screwed up into the "I'm thinking of something extremely important and it's not at all pertaining to the thing at hand" face. He came to his senses "Oh yeah bananas." He grabbed a plate and started piling up the fruit.

He had about six on his plate when Rose grabbed his hand mid air. "Don't you think you want save room for other things?" He looked at her like she was insane. "Dessert." she questioned. He shrugged. "They have muffins? Cookies?" She looked around and noticed Jack, Martha, and Donna had looked at her and when she tried caught their glances they quickly averted their eyes, trying to suppress laughs.

She glared at The Doctor. "Fine eat whatever you want. Just don't cry to me when you're over the toilet when you're puking your guts out because you shoved too much fruit in the giant hole in the middle of your face..."

"Rose don't worry about me." He gestured to his whole body with a condescending smirk. "Time lord biology."

Rose rolled her eyes. And quickly set about piling her plate high.

The dinner at the hotel passed quickly but not at all quietly. The room was bustles of noises with the other patrons chatter the occasional laugh and clatter of silverware. Rose looked from the chips she was putting on her plate and she realized that she had no idea where the table is. She searched for a familiar face. She saw the black haired solider from behind.

"Hey, Jack! Wait up." The man turned and to Rose's surprise he was not Jack but some blue headed alien with tentacles coming out of his forehead just before his hairline. She gasped and slowly backed up with a start and she dropped her tray containing the greasy, fried potatoes. Before it landed with a loud room-silencing clatter a hand shot out grabbed the tray without spilling any of the beloved chips.

Rose backed into the muscular chest of the one and the only, Captain Jack Harkness.

"If you're going to act that way when you meet one of my past exploits maybe you should stay inside more often." Jack said with his wit-bending smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose looked from the blue man to the man in blue. "Really? Him and you?"

"No." He shook his head and glanced at the blue man who started to walk away. He tilted his head as if to get a better view. "I don't think so. But it could."

Rose recoiled in partial disgust. "Could you possibly not do that? Right here at least."

Jack chuckled "Come on lets go find the table." He handed her back the tray and offered her his elbow. They walked back to their table now filled with a time lord, a ginger, and a doctor in training.

Then Jack, being a gentleman, pulled out Roses chair, next to the Doctor, for her. And after she sat down and he pushed her in. He took the only seat open in between Donna and Martha. He took one look at all the girls at the table. Starting with Rose, shoving the chips in her mouth, then at Donna, criticizing the Doctor on his all fruit diet, then at Martha, who also was rejected by the Doctor just like him. He liked having his friends all at one place. Even though Donna was a bit peckish and she felt the need to take Jack down a peg when he needed a bit of reminding. He slid back into his chair with a sigh.

"So Jack, what are you plans for tonight?" Jack was knocked out of his day dreaming stupor by a questioning Martha.

"Uh." He looked at everyone at the table staring at him expectantly. "Well what are you guys thinking about doing?"

The Doctor immediately sat up straighter as if he were getting ready to do a business presentation. "I was thinking about going to the small library they have. " I was going to do some reading up on this planets weather pattern and seeing if there was a period of time that the weather died down so I could check on the TARDIS and see if she is repairing soundly." He got close to the table and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I also heard they have a book with cute picture of kittens."

The whole table rolled their eyes. "Well when Spaceman over here," Donna jerked at him with her thumb, "is looking at cute pictures of little cats" me and the girls are going shopping for clothes for everyone. You can come with if you want."

"Yeah I'll go with the Doctor for this one." The Doctor's face clearly rose from hearing Jacks response. "Cats are way cooler than clothes." Jacks eyes swept at the girls plate and noticed they were done. His eyes swept over to his vortex manipulator (when it wasn't a rouge time traveling machine it _was_ a pretty cool watch) it was 8:38.

"Well it's about 8:30ish so me and the Doctor will head to the library so he can see his cats and you girls head shopping. We'll meet up around 11:30 at the hotel room and we can take our clothes off of your hands." Said Jack.

The Doctor stood up put on his duster and the captain put on his jacket. They said their goodbyes and the Doctor gave up his "cash card" to Rose and they parted the boys down one hallway and the girls down the other.

Jack and the Doctor had passed many doorways, entrances, and archways. They had been walking for about 10 minutes just Jack following the Doctor, who seemed to know where he was going until the time lord abruptly, stopped, looked at Jack with a questionable face and said "Do you have any clue where we are going? I left the map at room." Jack groaned response.


	5. Wet Clothes and No Kitten Books

The girls stood in a semicircle around all the men's clothing they could find. The store sold the normal everyday outfits that an average adult male (alien or human) would wear. That meant jeans and t-shirts, polos and slacks, and the occasional hat. That mostly meant no pinstriped suites, for the lanky Doctor, and no wool WW2 trench coats, for their well built solider. _Very _well built, Donna liked to add.

Rose stared confusedly at the rack. What should they do? They didn't know what size either men wore. Should they just let them come back later and pick out their own clothes? Should they just pick out the most obscene outfit and guilt them into wearing it? They knew just what to do. The same look with the mischievous glint in their eyes that they each gave each other meant option two was a go.

The look also said if the boys refused to wear the clothes they picked out for them, the girls would just pull the sympathetic card. 'It took us such a long time to pick that out' or 'I thought this would look good on you'. The sayings would work wonders on the Doctor and Jack, they already had inflated enough egos. Martha grabbed a dark navy blue t- shirt and a pair of jeans. "These will do for Jack. He would probably wear anything if we said it looked good on him." Martha said.

"Just thinkin the same thing!" Rose pointed out.

"Now what should we do about the child in our care?" Donna questioned.

"How 'bout this?" Rose held up a, pair of jeans with a light blue collared shirt and a brown sweater vest, with a smile.

"I would laugh my arse off if the Doctor wore that." Donna chuckled.

Martha chimed in. "Add this to it too." She tossed a blue and brown spiraled bow tie. We can force him to wear it."

They draped the two outfits over their arms and continued to walk to the women clothing aisle. Laughing picturing what the Doctor would say to the girls' new choices for his wardrobe.

* * *

The Doctor had his feet kicked up on a wooden table as his body conformed to the brown armchair. He had his famous brown specs on as his chestnut brown eyes darted from word to word on the page. He had about the biggest encyclopedia on his lap (they didn't have any kitten picture books), hoping to get some information on the rain that was now blowing sideways into the window creating the previously silent library into a bundle of unrelenting rhythms.

Jack was supporting his weight on his crossed arms resting on the top of the raised back chair. He looked around at the very dusty, very unused library. No one was in the library except the check out desk man. And even he looked like he was covered with dust. And he wasn't moving. Great. This is sooooo boring, he thought. Clothes are way cooler than a library that looks like it should be in a 1920's Dracula movie.

He retracted from his comfortable position from the back of the chair and ran his right hand through the Doctors vertical bangs. The Doctor caught Jacks eyes with a fearful glace.

"I am going to get a drink from the bar. You want anything?" Jack asked in his rouge American accent.

"No. I'm good." The Doctor went back to reading. And Jack went to leave and then stopped knowing what was going to happen. "Wait, Jack," Jack paused, with a smirk, suspecting this was going to happen and looked at the time lord. "Can you get me a banana fruity drink?"

Jack laughed. "Sure thing, Doc." And he sauntered out the door straightening out his still damp shirt on the way.

* * *

Jack looked around the "club". Club meaning the ballroom loaded with different types of boozes and liquor sitting on plastic fold up tables, a disco ball, and a bunch of screaming late twenty year olds who were acting like grade schoolers hopped up on candy. "Okay get myself a scotch and get the Doctor his girly, fruity drink" Jack muttered under his breath. He dodged a bar fight as he walked to the plastic tables. "Two scotches and a banana fruity drink." When the barkeeper looked at Jack questionably, Jack replied with a smile, "Yeah it's for me."

The barkeep gave Jack his drinks and as Jack was leaving the guy leaned over and snapped Jacks suspenders. Jack spun around with a smirk knowing what this guy wanted but not knowing if he should ditch the Doctor. The barkeep sensed the inner battle going on and released his grip on Jacks suspenders, "Somebody's waiting for you. Isn't they?" The barkeep said with a thick New York accent.

"The Doctor can take care of himself. I'll make it up to him somehow." Jack thought as he vaulted over the table and grabbed the man by the collar and tackled him with his lips.

* * *

"It's been two hours since Jack left." The Doctor sat up from his ridiculously comfy chair and set the five pound encyclopedia on the table next to him, rubbed the dust off of his hands, and began to make his way to the door as he was trying to peel away the wetness of the rain as his arms stuck to his legs, and his legs to his arms. "I hope Rose is back with the clothes. I never thought I would say this but I really hope I get out of my suit right now." He took a couple steps. "Oh God! I'm chaffing!"

* * *

As the Doctors sneaker clad feet padded over the trodden over carpet flooring of the hotel hallways, it was deathly quiet. Nobody coming in or out of their rooms. No cleaning ladies pushing their squeaky trolleys. No screaming little kids wanting to stay up just a few minutes later. He couldn't even hear the low ramblings of talking newscasters from the television set from behing the hotel doors. He neared the big metal sliding doors and pushed the plastic button illuminated by a muffled orange light, which turned green as he removed his forefinger. The Doctor moved in his uncomfortably wet suit as he waited for the lifts doors to open. His hands were rumaging through his dimensionally unstable pockets as his hands closed around a familiar cylindrical object as he pulled it out of his pockets. "My sonic screwdriver! How come I didn't think of it earlier?" The Doctor said gleefully. He turned the dial and suddenly ran the blue light over his still damp clothes. A high pitch noise emitted from his screwdriver as he dropped it in a hurry to cover his ears form this unpleasant noise. His screwdriver started to smoke as it hit the floor with a thud. "Well it's not supposed to do that." He picked it up and blew on it clearing the smoke. He stood up, spun the sonic aroungd his fingers and put it in his pocket. "Never doing that again."

The elevators doors opened and he stepped inside the empty room punching the seventh floor button. "Off to my room. Allons-y!" He muttered under his breath as the lifts doors closed and the elevator started its descent upward.


End file.
